my target is my love
by Reichan35
Summary: Jongin dan sehun yang kakak beradik. Kyungsoo gadis culun di sekolah yang sama dengan saudara itu dan terlibat dalam kisah cinta mereka. /BAD SUMMARY / KAISOO, HUNSOO/ Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

My Target is My Love

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (gs) , Kim Jongin ,Oh Sehun,other Pair : kaisoo or Hunsoo? Genre : School Life, (unknown)  
Rate : M(aksudnya) T Lenght : (unknown) yang pasti bukan oneshoot Warning : It's GS ,if u hate it. Just Go and don't back again! (cruel? Sorry)

Chapter 1 (here we go!)

D.O pov

'aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit dan bahagia ,yang bila mendapatkan kesakitan hanya bisa pasrah dan jika mendapatkan kebahagian akan mensyukurinya'

Kenalkan ,namaku Do Kyungsoo ,murid XOXO highscool -lebih tepatnya baru akan masuk- di kelas XI-8. Kalian pasti bertanya 'kenapa kau tau bahwa kau masuk kelas XI-8' .Ya,aku mengetahuinya karena kemarin pembagian kelas telah dilaksanakan, dan apakah kalian tau aku sekelas dengan siapa? 'tidak' . Tidak? Baiklah akan kuberi tau ,namanya adalah Kim Jongin beserta 2 temannya yang tidak lain Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Kenapa aku harus memberi tau kalian? Karena mereka adalah member EXO -gank para pangeran sekolah-. Dan taukah kalian, mereka adalah para badboys yang kerjaannya hanya bertampang sok cool di depan fansnya dan membully siswa-siswi yang culun dan berani menantang aku juga menyukai salah satu member EXO yaitu Kim Jongin. Wajah ruapawan, kaya raya, pintar, kulit tan yang (...), dan arrogant menjadi ciri khasnya, walaupun dia arrogant ,aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa terpesona olehnya. Dan aku harap, yeoja yang berapakaian lengan dan rok panjang + kacamata minus tidak masuk daftar -murid yang akan dibully- nya. Apalagi sekarang aku dan 'dia' sekelas. Dan kalian bertanya lagi . Kenapa aku berapakaian seperti ini? Tentu saja karena ingin menjaga kesopanan walaupun di Korea dianggap culun, toh aku juga tak peduli.

D.O pov end

~~OuO~~

Author pov

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Seorang Do Kyungsoo memasuki kelas yang dipastikan akan mulai dipenuhi teriakan para yeoja centil yang mengidolakan EXO. Dengan menghela nafas, akhirnya Kyungsoo memasuki kelas yang nampak sepi karena pelajaran baru akan dimulai pukul 08.00 sedangkan sekarang baru menunjukkan pukul 06.47. Karena bingung harus berbuat apa, Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan menuju atap sekolah Sendirian. Sendirian? Ya ,karena sekolah masih pagi DAN Kyungsoo pun tidak memiliki teman yang mau menerima yeoja sepertinya.  
"wah, sejuknya disini." gumam Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara segar di pagi hari .(kalo bingung ,pokoknya kayak yg difilm titanic) . "apa yang kaulakukan disitu?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan yang Kyungsoo lakukan. "ne?" jawab Kyungsoo takut. 'Mati aku!' batin Kyungsoo karena mengenal suara itu. Ya, itu adalah suara salah satu member EXO! Jika kalian mengira itu Jongin (dah biasa -_-) kalian salah besar! Karena itu adalah Oh Sehun. Orang yang dingin (bukan sok dingin) dan tidak pernah mengikuti acara pembullyan yang member EXO lakukan. Dia hanya akan mengamati dan berlalu begitu saja. Tapi kenapa dia bisa masuk EXO? Karena dia adalah adik Jongin, tetapi karena otaknya yang jenius dia mengikuti program akselerasi yang pada akhirnya menjadi seangkatan dengan saudaranya Kim Jongin.

Author pov end

Sehun pov "ne?" jawab yeoja berpenampilan culun didepanku dengan suara yang terdengar ketakutan. 'apa aku kelihatan menakutkan?' pikirku. Saat ia berbalik badan.  
DEG

'Kenapa jangtungku berpacu sangat cepat? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Apakah harus kuperiksakan ke dokter? (-_- biasa aja kali hun)' batin Sehun yang mempertanyakan berbagai pertanyaan di pikirannya.

Akhirnya Sehun berhasil untuk tenang dan mengamati objek di depannya tersebut. "Manis" gumam Sehun tanpa sadar. "Nde?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah O.O nya yang menambah keimutannya masih kebingungan dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkanku tadi.

"aniyo, lupakan saja" jawabku se-dingin mungkin untuk menjaga imageku di depan yeoja yang ku-sukai? Molla,aku pun tak tau. Lalu aku pun berjalan pergi mendahuluinya yang masih kebingungan, dan aku cukup senang setelah mengingat bahwa aku juga sekelas dengannya. 'Ye~Het' teriakku senang di dalam hati seraya berjalan diantara lorong sekolah yang dipenuhi fansku.

Sehun pov end

Author pov

Kyungsoo pun yang kebingunan akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sehun untuk kembali kekelasnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat ,ia agak menjaga jarak dengan Sehun yang ada didepannya agar tidak dicurigai fans Sehun.

Setelah masuk ke kelasnya ,dan duduk di bangku pojok . Ia pun melamun sendiri dan tidak menyadar bahwa Sehun sedari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun pun terhenti karena objek yang diamatinya berhenti melamun setelah mendengar suara seseorang ,siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

"Yak,Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jongin mengagetkan Sehun dan seluruh kelas -yang hanya diisi beberapa murid- . jongin pun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan menunjukkan evil smirk andalannya ."Apakah 'dia' akan menjadi target selanjutnya?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun.  
"Molla,terserah kau saja" ucap Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak rela jika Kyungsoo-nya (darimana? Dari Sehun nya sendiri lah -_-) di ganggu oleh Kim Jongin yang akan memberi tau Chanyeol untuk membantunya. "Apakah kau mau ikut?" tanya Jongin lagi. "Aniyo, aku malas" walau di dalam hatinya ia berkata 'Tuhan, lindungilah 'dia' agar diberi keselamatan dan kekuatan menghadapi Jongin' .

~~OuO~~

Palajaran pun berjalan dengan tenang, tetapi tidak untuk Sehun yang sedari tadi bingung bangaimana caranya agar Jongin tidak menggangu Kyungsoo. "Tring..Tring...Tring.." sound effect Gagal

Bell tanda istirahat pun berbunyi dan seluruh kelas berhambur keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin dan melakukan hal lain. Tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang membawa bekalnya dengan riang karena ia bisa melihat Jongin dari dekat yang terlihat sangattt (tidak dapat didefinisikan) menuju ke atap sekolah, tempat dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat sejak baru menjadi murid di XOXO Highschool. Ia makan denga lahap hingga tersedak dan mencari air minumnya. Ia ternyata lupa membawa air minumnya.

"Yak, Kyungsoo Pabbo, Bagaimana bisa hik..kau meninggalkan hal yang begitu penting hik..saat makan.." rutuk Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terkejut setelah Ia melihat Seorang Oh Sehun menyodorkan air mineral kepadanya.  
"Ini ambilah!" perintah Sehun dingin dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya sedang sangat gugup karena sedang berbicara dengan orang yang disukainya, tapi ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati, kenapa ia berbiacara sedingin itu?

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengambil air minum, dan sebelum meminumnya pun Ia sempat mencium aroma air yang ternyata tidak ber aroma itu ." tidak beracun" sergah Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo ragu-ragu meminum air pemberiannya. "Eoh? Ne, hik..kamsahamnida" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun. "Aku pergi" jawab Sehun yang langsung pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo karena sedari tadi ia menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat.

Disisi lain, Jongin dan temannya Chanyeol telah menyusun rencana untuk membully Kyungsoo setelah sepulang sekolah nanti. Dengansmirk andalannya Jongin dan Chanyeol pun ber high five setelah menyepakati rencana untuk membully Kyungsoo.

Pelajaran ke 4 pun dimulai lagi dengan keadaan tenang, tapi tidak semuanya karena Sehun bingung kenapa Jongin yang disampingnya daritadi menampilkan evil smirk yang sangat mengerikan bagi Sehun dan sangat menawan bagi fansnya.  
"hey ,kkamjong! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ? kenapa daritadi wajahmua terlihat menyeramkan" Sehun yang bergidik ngeri melihat tampang Jongin. " Yak,tampan seperti ini kau bilng menyeramkan? Kau sudah Gila." "baiklah ,apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya?" tanya Sehun malas tetapi penasaran. "aku sudah punya rencana untuk membully gadis itu" "Tapi dengan cara yang lebih halus tapi lebih menyakitkan pula"

DEG

'apa yang akan dia lakukan?' pikir Sehun keras. "Apa yang akan 'kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. jongin pun membisikkan rencananya dan Sehun pun dibuat melotot karenanya. "Kau gila?" teriak Sehun setelah apa yang direncanakan Jongin. "Oh sehun, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kim Jongin" Seongsaenim pun menginterogasi Sehun yang berteriak di tengah pelajaran, dan membuat hampir semua murid kaget karena yang berteriak adalah Oh sehun yang terkenal sebagai 'Ice Prince' di sekolah mereka.

"aniyo ,seongsaenim. Saya tidak membiacarakan apapun, mianhamnida seonsanim" jawab Sehun . "baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan, kalau kalian melakukan itu lagi . Kuhukum kalian keluar kelas" ancam seonsanim tampan bernama Lee Jinki (ralat, sangat tampan) . "Ne, seongsanim" jawab Sehun patuh.

"bagaimana dengan rencanaku?" tanya Jongin lirih takut diketahui oleh Lee seonsanim. "Kau gila apa? Lagipula, dia belum tentu menerimamu" jawab Sehun tak kalah lirihnya karena tidak ingin mengulangi kejadian yang sama. "Siapa bilang? Kau tau ?aku sering melihat 'dia' diam-diam memperhatikanku saat aku berjalan di lorong atau sedang menari di ruangan dance saat ekskul dan bersembunyi di belakang fansku yang lainnya" jawab Jongin dengan yakin tetapi juga dengan suara lirih.

Sehun pun juga sebenarnya sering melihat Kyungsoo memperhatikan ekskul dance, tetapi belum tentu memperhatikan Jongin bukan? Pikir Sehun antara cemas dan bingung. "molla ,aku tak peduli, dan hati-hati jika kau menyukainya karena di kelas ini ada yang menyukainya dan siap-siap membunuhmu" jawab Sehun yang secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya. "Cih,mana mungkin aku menyukai yeoja culun sepertinya ,bahkan Krystal yang cantik pun tidak kulirik apalagi dia?! Lagipula siapa sih yang menyukai yeoja seperti dia?" jawab Jongin meremehkan . "yang kutahu dia di kelas ini, tapi aku malas menceritakannya, dan jangan sampai menyukainya" jawab Sehun dengan nada dingin dan kembali memperhatikan Lee seonsanim.

'Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa dia peduli Sekali dengan yeoja itu? Biasanya dia SANGAT tidak peduli dengan calon bullyanku ,apalagi dia seorang yeoja' batin Jongin yang masih tidak percaya dengan sikap saudaranya, tapi kemudian ia ber smirk setelah ia tau bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mempunyai bullyan baru dengan Cara yang baru.

~~OuO~~

Apakah yang akan dilakukan Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo? Apakah Sehun dapat membantu gadis pujaannya? Dan bagaimanakah Nasib Kyungsoo setelah menjadi target Jongin ,yang tidak lain orang yang disukainya?

To Be Continue~~

Hehe, gimana ? Jelek kah? Ini FF pertama author yang di share di Blog sendiri. Dan jangan lupa rewiew guys . Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat nge next nya. Annyeong!


	2. Chapter 2

By : TheLostIsland35 Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (gs), Oh Sehun, Other Pair : Kaisoo or Hunsoo?  
Genre : School Life, unknown Rate : T Lenght : (unknown)  
Warning : its GS ,if you hate it , just Go and don't back again!

Chapter 1 : 2014/07/08/my-target-is-my-love/

Chapter 2 (here we go!)

Author pov

Setelah pelajaran Lee seongsanim berlalu, siswa-siswi XOXO Highschool diperbolehkan berkemas-kemas. Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing ,namun ada juga yang masih di sekolah menunggu jemputan atau sekedar bermain. Salah satunya adalah Do Kyungsoo yang masih menunggu kakaknya yang bernama Do Baekyun. Baekhyun sangatlah berbeda dari Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo culun sebaliknya, Baekhyun sangatlah fashionable. Ya, karena Baekhyun sudah kuliah semester 1 dan ia bekerja di butik ommanya sebagai desaigner. Keren bukan? Keluarga Do adalah keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki perusahaan kain dan tekstil terbesar di Korea yang dipimpin Do Joonmyeon dan juga pemilik butik terbesar di Korea yang dikelola Do Yixing.

Sambil menunggu kakaknya , Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan suara orang yang ia sukai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

"ehem…hei Do Kyungsoo!" tukas Jongin agak lantang. "Aku?" tanya Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.  
"siapa lagi Do Kyungsoo di sekolah ini selain kau?" tanya Jongin agak melembut(?) "oh begitu, ada apa Jongin-sshi?" tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.  
"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Sekarang ikut aku!" tanya Jongin tanpa menatap Kyungsoo –yang memang sedari tadi tidak menatap Kyungsoo– sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju atap sekolah.  
"apa yang mau kau biacarakan Jongin-sshi?" tanya Kyungsoo kebingungan dengan memberanikan diri menatap Jongin sambil memberikan ekspresi O.O nya. Dan yang tidak sengaja Jongin juga beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

DEG

'Mata ini!? Mata Dio. Akh ,tepis pikiranmu itu jauh-jauh Kim Jongin! Mana mungkin yeoja culun ini adalah Dio sahabat masa kecilku yang kucintai yang dulu telah kau tinggalkan' batin Jongin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan(?) kepalanya.

Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya Jongin pun mengungkapkan apa rencananya."umm, Kyungsoo maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?" dengan lembut walaupun tidak tulus. "nde? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Kyngsoo yang kebingungan, terkejut, dan…senang?  
"Jongin,kau serius?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tak percaya.  
"iya, aku serius Kyung, kau mau kan? Aku sangat mencintaimu" dengan nada yang dibuat memohom

GREP

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat "Nado, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jongin"

Deg..Deg..Deg..

'kenapa jantungku berpacu sangat cepat saat ia memelukku? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Jangan bilang aku juga mencintainya. Cintaku hanya untuk Dio seorang..Akh,molla yang penting rencanaku berhasil' batin Jongin sambil menyeringai yang seringainya tidak diketahui oleh Kyungsoo.

~~OuO~~

1 Minggu pertama mereka lalui seperti pasangan baru lainnya, seperti melakukan kencan, makan bersama, menonton film di boskop dan hal lainnya. Kyungsoo makin menyukai –ah ralat,mencintai– Jongin.

Bahkan satu sekolah sudah mengetahui hungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Awalnya banyak yang terkejut dan tidak suka tentang hubungan itu, bayangkan saja! Jongin si pangeran sekolah berpacaran dengan yeoja nerd seperti Kyungsoo! Siapa yang tidak terkejut?! Sehun yang mengetahuinya pun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Kyungsoo, tapi apa daya? Lagipula Kyungsoo lah yang menerima Jongin.

2 Weeks later.

"hah, akhirnya selesai juga! Jongin sedang apa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang akan menyiapkan makanan untuk dibawa ke apartmenet Jongin dan Sehun–yang memang mereka adalah saudara dan tinggal serumah– karena ini hari Minggu. Kyungsoo rutin pergi ke apartment Jongin dan Sehun setiap hari Minggu untuk membawa sarapan atau sekedar main dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin dan Sehun, Kyungsoo berganti baju dengan dress selutut berwarna peach dan memakai softlens bening ditambah makeup natural yang membuatnya tampil sangat cantik. Rambutnya pun digerai indah. Wait, bukankah Kyngsoo itu nerd? Kenapa ia memakai tampilan seperti itu?. Itu karena ini adalah hari valentine dan Kyungsoo ingin membuat Jongin terpesona ,walau hanya sekali. Ia pun turun kebawah dan menyuruh supirnya untuk pergi ke apartment Jongin yang hanya ditinggali Jongin dan Sehun seorang.

Setelah sampai ia pun mengetuk pelan pintu apartment Jongin "Tok..Tok..Tok" ketuk Kyungsoo.  
"Kriek..#SoundEffectGagalXD" pintu dibuka oleh Sehun.

DEG

'Ige Mwoya? Kenapa ada bidadari disini? Tapi kenapa ia mirip Kyungsoo ya?' batin Sehun terpesona + bingung. "Nugu?" tanya Sehun "Sehun, kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku Kyungsoo!" pout Kyungsoo karena sebal terhadap Sehun.  
"Jinjja? Kenapa kau terlihat berbeda sekali, aku makin menyukaimu^^" Tutur Sehun polos "Eh, apa maksudmu?" "Tak apa, mak-maksudnya mungkin Jongin makin menyukaimu" jawab Sehun agak..ragu?  
Blush, pipi Kyungsoo berubah warna menjadi merah merona.  
'Neomu Kyeopta, andai aku yang ada di posisi Jongin, pasti aku akan bahagia dan melindunginya dan tidak menjadi target 'bullyan' untuk Jongin' batin Sehun miris.  
"Masuklah ,soo!" "baiklah ,dan ini aku bawakan sarapan spesial karena ini hari valentine, dan mana Jongin?"  
"Jongin sedang keluar dan kenapa kau berdandan seperti ini? Dan kenapa saat ke sekolah kau tidak seperti ini?" "oh begitu.., hehe aku berdandan seperti ini untuk memukau Jongin karena ini hari valentine ,lagipula hanya sekali aku seperti ini, apakah jelek?"  
"tidak! Justru kau sangat cantik" sergah Sehun cepat dan membuat pipi Kyungsoo makin merona.  
Dan tunggu! Sehun kan pangeran es? Kenapa ia menjadi seperti itu jika bersama Kyungsoo? Jawabannya karena Kyungsoo yang sering ke apartment Sehun untuk mencari Jongin dan berakhir mereka yang menjadi lebih akrab dan sekarang menjadi satu-satunya teman Kyungsoo di sekolah, mereka pun saat istirahat sering bersama dan menimbulkan kecemburuan bagi fans Sehun.

Ceklek!

pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Dan pemandangan yang tidak enak dilihat disuguhkan oleh Jongin untuk Sehun dan terutama Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Di depan Kyungsoo Jongin sedang berciuman panas dengan Krystal –yeoja paling cantik di sekolah dan menjadi model di berbagai majalah fashion– . Mata Kyungsoo mulai berair dan kemudian..

PLAK!

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Dan siapa kau? Kenapa kau dirumahku" teriak Jongin yang melihat Krystal ditampar oleh yeoja yang sangat cantik dengan mata berair dan muka memerah karena menahan amarah. "Apakah kau yeojachingu Sehun? Bagus juga seleramu Sehun, tapi kenapa kau menampar Krystal ,huh? Mengganggu acaraku saja" tanya Jongin yang bingung kenapa ada yeoja cantik dirumahnya dan tiba-tiba Menampar Krystal dan menghentikan kegiatan panasnya. Dan yeoja itupun mirip dengan Dio-nya dulu. Tangis Kyungsoo pun pecah.

"Jo-jongin, ini aku Kyungsoo.. Hiks..Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Krystal? Aku ini yeojachingmu! Hiks..Kau jahat Jongin!" tangis Kyungsoo makin menjadi. Sehun pun mencoba menenangkan dengan mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang terjatuh di lantai rumahnya.  
"Cih ,ternyata kau Kyungsoo?! Kau apakan wajahmu menjadi seperti itu? Paling operasi plastik murahan! Dan ,memang kenapa kalau kau yeojachinguku? Kau itu hanya yeoja bodoh yang mudahnya menerimaku.  
Yak, kau tidak tau apa, kalau aku sedang berdua dengan Krystal? Huh,Dasar mengganggu saja, Pergi sana!" maki Jongin pada Kyungsoo "Tapi..hiks..Jongin" tangis kyungsoo pecah.  
"Kerjaanmu hanya bisa menangis saja huh? Kau harusnya bersyukur sudah menjadi kekasihku yang terkenal di seantero XOXO Highchool! Bukan menangisinya! Dasar yeoja lemah tak tau diri!" bentak Jongin yang disertai ejekan pada Kyungsoo.  
'Serendah itukah diriku dihadapanmu Jongin? Hingga kau tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu lagi, bahkan kau berduaan dengan Krystal di depanku!' tangis Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya. Lalu Kyungsoo pun berlari meninggalkan apartment Jongin sambil menangis sesenggukan. Sehun yang ternyata melihat kejadian itu semua pun mulai mengejar Kyungsoo.

'Haha, ternyata seru juga membully dengan cara sepeti ini! Pertama-tama bahagiakan mereka dengan 'cinta palsu' lalu hempaskan mereka dengan 'cinta palsu' yang lain #ngerti kan? :v ,Uh..pasti menyakitkan' batin Jongin senang, dan melanjutkan acaranya dengan Krystal yang sempat tertunda akibat kejadian tadi. Jadi ini lah yang dimaksud 'pembullyan baru'bagi Jongin,bukan fisik yang disakiti tapi hati.

In other side

Kyungsoo berlari secepat mungkin ke arah taman di dekat apartment Jongin dan menangis sesenggukan di salah satu kursi di taman itu. Sehun yang melihatnya pun duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan erat pula.  
"apakah aku serendah itu Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai tenang.  
"tidak,kau bahkan sangat berharga." jawab Sehun jujur.  
"kalau aku berharga, mengapa Jongin melakukan itu terhadapku?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Sehun terkekeh "Jongin hanya belum menyadari, Bahwa di sampingnya ada seorang bidadari." Jawab Sehun tulus. Blussh..wajah Kyungsoo kembali merona .  
"Sehun, apakah hubunganku dengan Jongin harus berakhir?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi,tetapi ekspresinya berubah sendu.

DEG..'inikah kesempatanku?' dalam hati Sehun bertanya.  
"Mungkin sepertinya hubunganmu dan Jongin harus berakhir" jawab Sehun. Kyungsoo pun menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan sayu. "Daripada kau yang terus disakiti, lebih cepat, lebih baik bukan?" sergah Sehun cepat setelah mendapat tatapan sayu Kyungsoo. "Baiklah jika seperti itu, walaupun aku masih sangat mencintainya." "sebenarnya kenapa kau menyukai Kai?, yang jelas-jelas badboy walau kuakui dia itu tampan dan menjadi pangeran sekolah" tanya Sehun yang pensaran ,kenapa bisa-bisanya gadis baik hati seperti Kyungsoo menyukai berandalan seperti Jongin. "jadi dulu saat aku masih kecil aku mempunyai sahabat…."

Flashback On

"yak! Kai! Kau mau pergi kemana? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Dio –panggilan kecil Kyungsoo– .  
"Tidak akan Dio, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." "apa kai?"  
"Tutup matamu!" suruh Kai. "Baiklah Kai" jawab Dio sambil menutup matanya.  
Dio merasakan sesuatu di pergelangan tangannya.  
"Ini apa Kai?" "Itu gelang Dio. Gelang itu adalah gelang pasangan. Gelang pasangannya ini yang sedang kupakai" jawab Kai sambil menunjukakan gelangnya. "Wah cantik ya!" pekik Dio dengan mata berbinar-binar dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pipinya. Kai mengecup pipinya. Dio pun merona.  
"Kai! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"salah sendiri kau terlalu menggemaskan. Dan jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu! Nanti kucium lho! Atau kau memang suka jika kucium?" goda Kai "Yak! Kai jangan menggodaku terus" "biarin,habisnya kau itu imut sih,dan nanti kalau sudah besar kau harus jadi istriku"  
"ih, siapa juga yang mau menjadi istri orang yang hitam sepertimu" ejek Dio .  
"ini bukan hitam Dio-ku, tapi ini kulit tan eksotis. Langka tau kulit seperti ini. Dan ini limited edition!" jawab Kai tak mau kalah Dio pun sweatdrop #KayakBarangAjaLimitedEdition-_-.

Suatu hari, Dio melihat keluarga Kai seperti sedang berkemas-kemas,lalu Dio pun menghampiri Kai.  
"Kai kau mau pergi berlibur ya? Kemana?kok tidak mengajakku?" tanya Dio polos. Kai pun langsung memeluk erat Dio.  
"Saranghae Dio" tutur Kai tulus . "Kai jangan erat-erat memelukku, seperti mau berpisah saja, iya-iya ..kau sudah mengucapkannya ribuan kali"  
Hening..  
"Aku akan pindah ke Seoul" tutur Kai beberapa saat kemudian DEG "a-apa? Kenapa kau pindah, katanya kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Dio mencoba kuat dan tidak cengeng walaupun nyatanya ia adalah yeoja.  
"Hiks..orang tuaku dipindahkan kerja disana dan aku harus ikut dengan orang tuaku..hiks..Dio"  
"nado Kai, nado saranghae"  
"Dio,jadi kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku?" "iya Kai"  
"Hiks..tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat,selamat jumpa Dio dan terima kasih, selamat tinggal Dio" lalu orang tua Kai menyuruh Kai masuk kedalam mobil,dan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan Dio.

Flashback end

"Lalu apa hubungannya Kai dengan Jongin?" tanya Sehun yang masih bingung. "karena Kai adalah Jongin."  
"Darimana kau tau bahwa Kai adalah Jongin?" "Nama mereka sama" jawab Kyungsoo.  
"Tetapi kan nama Kim Jongin di Korea sangatlah banyak,dan belum tentu Kai yang kau maksud adalah Jongin saudaraku kan?" tanya Sehun.  
"Apakah nama kecilmu odult?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "darimana kau tau Kyungsoo?"  
"Dulu Kai sering bercerita bahwa ia memiliki adik bernama Sehun, tapi sering dipanggil odult"  
"Ja-jadi, kau Dio yang dimaksud Jongin?" Sehun terkejut karena dulu Jongin pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki cinta pertama bernama Dio dan ia akan mencarinya kembali. "Tidak apa-apa ,lupakan sajalah, dan sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang, dan besok pagi kau kuantar kesekolah, tidak ada penolakan!"  
"Baiklah, Gowamo Sehun" lalu Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Sehun cepat, Sehun membeku. "itu untuk rasa terimakasihku, ayo" tutur Kyungsoo cepat sebelum menyebabkan kesalahpahaman.  
'Aku tak akan membuat Kyungsoo kembali kepada Jongin, dan Jongin tidak boleh tau siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya, dan aku akan membuat Kyungsoo menjadi milikku' tekad Sehun.

~~OuO~~

Akankah Jongin mengetahui bahwa Dio-nya adalah Kyungsoo? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun untuk mencegah Jongin mengetahui kebenaran?

To Be Continue~~

Gimana? Gaje ya? Hehe ,otak lagi konslet jadilah seperti itu,wkwk Jangan lupa review ya! XOXO annyeong! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (gs), Oh Sehun, Other.  
Pair: Kaisoo or Hunsoo?  
Genre: school life, Unknown.  
Rate: T Length: Unknown

Chapter 3 (here we go!)

Author pov

Setelah kejadian itu, esoknya di sekolah, dengan berat hati Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk bertemu di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Jongin-ah, a-aku i-ingin bertemu di taman belakang sekolah nanti sepulang sekolah, k-kau bisa kan?" Tutur Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya karena takut melihat tatapan Jongin yang seperti menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu chagiya" Jongin menjawab dengan smirk andalannya.

Tidak jauh dari situ, daritadi Sehun mengamati mereka berdua, ada rasa khawatir karena ia dapat melihat seringai Jongin.

'Akan kubunuh kau bila melukai Kyungsoo-ku!' Tekad Sehun dalam hati

~~OuO~~

Di taman sekolah inilah Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu, tanpa mereka sadari Sehun telah mengintai mereka.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan chagiya?" Tanya Jongin to the point

"Eum.. aku ingin kita putus" kalimat singkat yang membuat Jongin menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah bila itu keinginanmu, lagipula aku sudah bosan berada di dekat yeoja tak tau diri sepertimu, yang hanya bisa menangis" kalimat panjang itu meluncur dari mulut Jongin dan menyebabkan bulir air menggenang di mata Kyungsoo yang siap turun kapan saja.

"Tapi aku ingin hadiah perpisahan" tutur Jongin lagi.

"Kau ingin minta apa Jongin?" Entah mengapa perasaan Kyungsoo tidak enak.

"Aku..ingin…. kau" permintaan Jongin pun membuat Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan detik itu pula, Jongin langsung melumat bibir Kyungsoo kasar.

Karena kehabisa nafas, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menangis terus memukul dada Jongin, tetapi justru Jongin makin memperkasar ciumannya.

Sehun yang melihat itu pun langsung berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan menghajar Jongin habis-habisan. "Sialan kau Jongin! Maumu apa huh? Rasakan ini!"

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun hanya dapat menangis karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin. Ia berpikir walaupun ia menyukai Jongin, tapi ia bukan wanita murahan yang dengan mudahnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Setelah membuat Jongin babak belur, Sehun langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke apartment nya yang jauh lebih dekat dengan sekolah. Walaupun besar kemungkinan akan bertemu Jongin lagi.

"Kyung, kesini sebentar! Kau akan kuobati" tutur Sehun lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun hanya luka kecil di bibir dan gomawo Sehun telah menyelamatkanku" Ujar Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin membuat Sehun repot

"Walaupun luka kecil tetap harus diobati, kau tau kan? Itu bisa saja infeksi" tutur Sehun lembut.

"Baiklah" keputusan Kyungsoo karena Sehun yang terus mendesaknya untuk mengobati lukanya. Kyungsoo pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sehun.

Deg..Deg.. Deg..

'Akh.. jantung bodoh ini, kenapa kau berulah lagi eoh?! Kau membuatku bodoh di hadapan Kyungsoo' rutuk Sehun pada hatinya.

Dengan lembut Sehun membersihkan darah di bibir Kyungsoo, ia kembali merutuki Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo terluka. Dan ia 'senang' karena Kyungsoo dan Jongin putus, jadi ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyungsoo.

"Eum.. Sehun, gomawo sudah membersihkan lukaku dan seandainya tadi tidak ada kau, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi, gomawo sekali lagi" Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Sehun. Dan Sehun merutuki jantungnya lagi, karena degupan nya yang sangat cepat.

"Iya Kyungsoo, Lagian kan kita bersahabat, jadi aku harus menolongmu, dan Kyungsoo kau kelihatan cantik tanpa menggunakan kacamatamu" ujar Sehun Jujur

"Eh? Maksudmu apa Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan pipi merona.

Hening..

Sehun menatap lekat Kyungsoo dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu pun menutup matanya.

30 cm..

20 cm..

10cm..

Dan sedikit lagi…. Dan… Ceklek!  
Jongin muncul dari balik pintu dan langsung mendengus kesal lalu pergi dari apartment entah pergi kemana.

Jongin pov

'Apa-apaan itu?! Bisa-bisanya mereka mau berciuman padahal baru saya yeoja culun itu putus denganku! Wait, kenapa bisa Sehun melakukan itu?! Bukankah dia paling anti dengan wanita. Atau Jangan-jangan…. Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo?! Tapi, kenapa aku harus cemas? Bukankah malah hal baik kalau yeoja itu tidak mengejarku lagi' batinku sebal.

"Mungkin pergi ke club adalah hal terbaik" ucapku yang mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju club.

Jongin pov end

Author pov

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku terbawa suasana" maaf Sehun untuk Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Kyungsoo, aku tau kau marah, tapi maafkan aku, tolong Kyungsoo!"

"Saranghae..!" Ujar Sehun

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bilang, aku tidak salah dengar kan?!" Kyungsoo memastikan apakah tadi ia salah dengar.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, aku serius, aku love at first sight terhadapmu. Jadi apakah kau mau menerima cintaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tapi.. Sehun, kau tau kan hatiku masih diisi Jongin, dan sangat sulit untuk melupakannya dan kau tau juga aku itu gadis nerd yang sangat beruntung bisa berteman denganmu. Dan kenapa kau tidak menyukai gadis-gadis di XOXO highschool lain yang jelas-jelas sangat berbeda denganku" ujar Kyungsoo yang masih tak percaya.

"Aku akan berusaha menggantikan posisi Jongin di hatimu, beilah aku kesempatan! Aku tidak peduli ,mau kau nerd, berkaca mata, atau yg lainnya, aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Dan walaupun gadis diluar sana lebih jauh dari cantik, kaya,tapi hanya satu yg bisa memenangkan hatiku Kyungsoo, itu kau!" Tutur Sehun meyakinkan Kyungsoo atas semua keraguannya .

"Berilah aku waktu 1 minggu Sehun, aku belum bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, entah mengapa hari ini ,termasuk hari yang berat bagiku, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Baiklah jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, dan sekarang kau kuantar pulang ,ok? Dan seperti kemarin, tidak ada penolakan! " tegas Sehun.

"Baiklah tuan Oh" keduanya pun tertawa. Dan Sehun mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dengan selamat sampai kerumah.

~~OuO~~

Setelah mengantar pulang Kyungsoo, Sehun pulang dengan senyum cerah karena tadi ia mendapat kecupan di pipinya.

"Darimana saja kau? Mengantar yeoja culun itu?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan cengar-cengir Sehun yang diketahui itu adalah suara Jongin.

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Sehun datar.

"Cih, akui saja bahwa kau menyukai yeoja culun itu" ujar Jongin sinis

"Memang kenapa kalau aku menyukainya? Bukan urusanmu!" Ucap Sehun masih dengan nada dingin.

'Jadi begitu? Tunggu saja kau yeoja tengik, kau akan menunggu pembalasanku karena telah membuat Sehun menjadi seperti ini terhadapku!" Tekad Jongin dalam hati.

~~OuO~~

Esoknya Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah.

"Hun-ah, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jalan-jalan lah, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman kota, lagipula nanti kan malam minggu, bagaimana?" Ajak Sehun

"Baiklah, lagipula aku bosan dirumah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati pun Sehun berteriak senang.

At taman kota

"Kyung, kau ingin makan apa? Bagaimana kalau spaghetti?" Tanya Sehun.

"Arraso" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

Sesampainya di restoran ala Italy, mereka pun memesan spaghetti dan lasagna. Mereka makan dengan penuh suka cita, sampai saus Bologna dari spaghetti tercecer(?) Di sekitar bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, di ujung bibirmu ada saus" ujar Sehun.

"Benarkah? Di sini?" Tunjuk kyungsoo dengan tangannya, dan.. bersih.

"I-iya sudah bersih" padahal Sehun membayangkan seperti cerita di drama-drama korea ,si namja membersihkan saus di ujung bibir si yeoja dengan bibir si namja itu sendiri. Tapi, khayalan tetaplah khayalan.

"Gomawo, Sehun habis ini kita kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau ke kedai es krim, hitung-hitung sebagai dessert"

"Yeee….! Aku memang sangat ingin makan es krim, apalagi rasa coklat, nyum-nyum" jelas Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar. Sehun yang melihatnya pun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo karena saking imutnya Kyungsoo.

"Awww, sakit hunnie." sebal kyungsoo Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Habis kau imut sih, yasudah, kajja" ajak Sehun ke kedai es krim sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tak menolaknya.

~~OuO~~

Sesampainya di kedai es krim, Sehun memesan es krim rasa vanila dan Kyungsoo rasa coklat. Mereka melahap makanan dengan santai.

tiba-tiba terlintas ide di kepala Kyungsoo,dengan tatapan jahil, Kyungsoo mengarahkan es Krimnya ke pipi Sehun .

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan Kyung?! Aishh" rutuk sehun sambil membersihkan dan muncul ide.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali hun, hahah" tawa Kyungsoo yanh tidak mau berhenti.

"Rasakan ini." Balas Sehun yang juga mengarhkan eskrim nya ke pipi Kyungsoo, mereka pun berperang dengan senjata, yaitu es krim.

Sudah ya hun, aku capek tertawa teru s" ujar Kyungsoo yang kelelahan. "Baiklah, lagipula yang mulai kan kau duluan, lalu habis ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ke tempat duduk yang dekat taman bunga sana hun, sepertinya sepi, aku mau istirahat dulu." Tunjuk Kyungsoo ke salah satu kursi yang ada di taman.

"Ok, Lets go princess." Ajak Sehun yang membuat rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

'Apa aku jatuh cinta dengan Sehun, kenapa rasanya seperti saat aku dengan Jongin dahulu? Ah, molla" batin Kyungsoo.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Kyungsoo yang lelah pun menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi. Tidak tau bahwa sedari tadi Sehun memandanginya intens.

"Kyung." Cetus Sehun

"Iya hun?." Kyungsoo yang menjawab cetusan Sehun. Dan agak kaget karena ia dipandangi begitu intens oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau begitu manis Kyung?" Ucap Sehun jujur.

"N-nde? Apa maksudmu hunnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup Sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena ia yakin sekarang pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Hening

Karena merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan ,Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan ia terkejut bahwa wajah Sehun sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kyungsoo pun menutup matanya.

Cup..

Pertama-tama Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya, namun karena hanya melihat respon Kyungsoo yang diam saja. Ia mencoba melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang diam saja –karena masih kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun– lama-kelamaan terbuai dengan perlakuan Sehun yang lembut, terlewat lembut malah. Ia pun mengimbangi permainan Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat respon Kyungsoo pun menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Lumatan-lumatan membuat kecipak saliva diantara mereka. Entah saliva siapa yang mengalir di dagu Kyungsoo. Kejadian itu terlangsung beberapa menit karena mereka tetap manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen.

Sehun pun mengelap saliva mereka di dagu Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Wajahnya memancarkan bias kebahagiaan. Sehun berpikir ini adalah kemajuan pesat dan dengan hati-hati ia bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, apakah aku sudah boleh menjadi seseorang di dalam hidupmu? Menggangtikan posisi Jongin yang dulu." Tanya Sehun hati-hati karena ia takut Kyungsoo nanti Kyungsoo malah membencinya.

"Eumm boleh tidak ya? Menurutmu boleh tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik yang berniat untuk menggoda Sehun.

"Bagaimana sih kyung -_- aku kan tanya padamu, tapi kalau kau tanya padaku jawabannya pasti BOLEH" tutur Sehun.

"Yasudah berarti BOLEH" dengan kecepatan super, Kyungsoo mengecup cepat bibir Sehun, saat akan memundurkan wajahnya, Sehun dengan cepat menahan kepala Kyungsoo dan memperdalam ciumannya yang entah sampai kapan akan berhenti . Itulah ciuman bahagia dari sepasang kekasih.

~~OuO~~

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan Sehun kembali mengajak Kyungsoo kencan. Setelah bersiap-siap, ia mengambil kunci motornya. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya seseorang yang dijamin itu Jongin.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sehun datar.

"Cih, pasti bertemu yeoja culun itu. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau harapkan dari yeoja seperti dia, padahal fans-fans mu banyak yang lebih baik dari dia" tutur Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau! Jika kau tidak tau apa-apa lebih baik diam. Maka dari itu rasakanlah CINTA, maka kau akan tau apa alasannya" tegas Sehun yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumahnya.

'Cih! Cinta? Apa itu? Perasaan menjijikkan yang membuat repot saja" batin Jongin Yang meremehkan cinta. Bahkan ia tak tau bahwa di masa depan justru cinta lah yang membuat ia bertekuk lutut.

~~OuO~~

Sesampainnya di rumah Kyungsoo, ia mengetuk rumah pintu Kyungsoo.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Beberapa detik kemudian keluarlah seorang bidadari –menurut Sehun– .Kyungsoo keluar dengan tampilan seperti dulu saat ke rumah Jongin, tidak nerd lagi, bahkan lebih cantik. Sehun pun hanya terpesona akan kecantikan kekasihnya ini, ia merasa beruntung mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

"Hunnie, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat cantik dan manis kyungiee" ujar Sehun jujur.

Blush… memerahlah pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo kyeopta!" Sehun mengecup cepat pipi Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, kenapa kau lancang sekali eoh?!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, aku yang tampan ini adalah kekasih dari Kyungsoo si bidadari" ucap Sehun dengan percaya diri.

Blush.. pipi Kyungsoo merah merona.

"Ishh, daripada kau menggodaku terus-menerus, kapan kita akan berangkat?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oo,jadi nyonya Oh sudah tidak sabar berkencan dengan tuan Oh?" Goda Sehun lagi.

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Memang aku mau jadi istrimu huh?" Ujar Kyungsoo ketus.

"Harus mau, kalau tidak aku akan menghukummu" ancam Sehun.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat berangkat!" Suruh Kyungsoo.

"Mari nyonya Oh" goda Sehun. Yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona Lagi.

~~OuO~~

Ternyata Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo ke taman bermain. Sesampainnya disana mereka bermain berbagai wahana.

Di wahana rumah hantu, hati Sehun berbunga-bunga karena Kyungsoo terus memeluknya dari belakang. Dan di wahana rollers coster Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun tanpa mau melepasnya. Pasti kalian tau bukan bagaimana bahagianya Sehun? SANGAT GEMBIRA.

Dan wahana terakhir adalah.. bianglala. Di dalam otaknya, Sehun telah menyusun rencana seperti yang ada di drama Korea yang sering ia tonton. Pasti menyenangkan. #Hun, lu mikir apaan?

Di dalam bianglala, Sehun hanya mengamati wajah Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan di luar, asal kalian tau, Sehun membeli tiket 5 putaran. Jadi Sehun telah menyiapkan rencananya dengan matang.

"Hunnie , ayo turun, kita sudah berputar 1 putaran bukan?" Ajak Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun tidak mau turun.

"Tenang saja Kyungsoo, aku membeli 5 tiket jadinya masih nanti kita turun." Ucap Sehun santai.

"Mwo? Mau apa berlama-lama di dalam sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Mau…. berpacaran denganmu" jawab Sehun cepat yang dibarengi dengan berputar nya bianglala. Dengan cepat pula Sehun menyambar bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih kaget pun hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya. Namun lama-kelamaan ia luluh oleh perlakuan lembut Sehun. Ia membalas lumatan Sehun. Tapi kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Sehun karena kehabisan nafas.

"Hosh..hosh.. huniee, apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Ini kan tempat umum" ujar Kyungsoo ngos-ngosan.

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?" Goda Sehun.

Muka Kyungsoo memerah, ia memang suka perlakuan Sehun yang lembut, tapi tidak di tempat yang umum juga sih.

"Eumm, tapi kan ini tempat umum hunnie" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau di tempat umum, dirumahku saja bagaimana?" Ajak Sehun.

"Oh Sehun! Dasar pervert!" Teriak Kyungsoo kencang yang dijamin tak bisa didengar orang-orang karena mereka ada di dalam biangalala.

~~OuO~~

Tapi ternyata Sehun benar-benar membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Ya, walaupun dengan alasan ingin memakan masakan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo yang polos, akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Sehun.

Sesampainya di rumah Sehun, Kyungsoo agak tersentak karena melihat Jongin yang sedang bersantai dirumahnya. Dengan ragu ia memasuki rumah Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Kau sudah pulang hun?" Tanya Jongin yang belum menyadari adanya Kyungsoo di rumahnya.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman Sehun yang diterima Jongin.

Sehun pun mengajak Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

"Ke kamarku saja chagi, kita membahas makan malam di kamarku saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun kepada Kyungsoo. Jongin yang menyadarinya pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, ia penasaran siapa yeoja beruntung yang mendapatkan adiknya.

Deg..

"Bukankah itu Kyung-Kyungsoo?".kaget Jongin tidak percaya, justru Kyungsoo yang menjadi kekasih Sehun, walau ia akui ,sekarang Kyungsoo kelihatan sangat cantik seperti Dio.

"Kenapa? Tidak terima? Daripada kau menyiksanya, lebih baik dia menjadi adik iparmu. Ayo chagi!" Ajak Sehun. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka kalau Sehun dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Ada sebagian hatinya menolak Sehun bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ne" hanya balasan singkat, sebelum Sehun menarik Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.  
Di dalam kamar Sehun, terdapat banyak sekali foto Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga tidak percaya bahwa Sehun memiliki fotonya sebegitu banyak.

"Hunnie, kau mendapatkan ini semua darimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eumm, aku ini adalah stalker paling keren di dunia, jadi foto seperti itu adalah hal sangatlah kecil." Ujar Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Jadi kau stalkerku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sehun.

"Sudah, tidak perlu pikirkan tentang itu. Sekarang kau ingin masak apa? Aku sudah kelaparan" tanya Sehun yang memang kelaparan karena daritadi belum makan,Kyungsoo pun begitu.

"Bagaimana kalau kimchi spaghetti?" Tawar Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak cukup buruk,tapi sebelum itu.." dengan secepat kilat Sehun mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, dan langsung berlari ke arah dapur.

"Yak! Oh sehun, awas kau" teriak Kyungsoo yang juga ikut berlari ke arah dapur.

Sesampainnya di dapur, Sehun menyiapkan bahan, dan Kyungsoo yang memasak.

"Cha! Sudah kusiapkan, sekarang giliranku melihatmu memasak" ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo pun memasak makanan dengan gesit, Sehun yang tidak tahan pun memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Yak! Oh sehun, kau mengagetkan ku saja, lepaskan Hunnie, aku tak bisa Bergerak" mohon Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya memeluk perutmu kyungiee sayang, jadi tanganmu masih bisa bergerak." Jawab Sehun yang tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"terserahmu lah tuan Oh" ucap Kyungsoo pasrah karena ia pasti slalu kalah kalau berdebat dengan Sehun.

"Begitu lebih baik nyonya Oh" goda sehun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kyungsoo, ia juga sering mencuri kecupan di pipi dan leher Kyungsoo.

"Hun-ah, geli,berhentilah!" mohon Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo, kau manis Kyung!" Ujar Sehun yang terus seperti itu hingga menyebabkan Kyungsoo tidak fokus pada masakannya. Karena tidak mau masakannya gosong, Kyungsoo pun mematikan kompor dan membalikkan badannya.

"Sekarang apa maumu ,eum?"Tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku mau Kau Kyung" ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku milikmu" ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun berbinar sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi besok jika kita sudah menikah,arraseo?" Lanjut Kyungsoo yang membuat Sehun swetdrop.

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku eoh?" Tanya Sehun yang masih memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Molla, aku juga tak tau" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Sehun yang tak suka pun menyerang bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini lebih panas dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kegiatan itu tiba-tiba terhenti bukan karena kehabisan nafs tetapi sebuah suara.

"Ehm.. kalau kalian ingin ber lovey dovey. Sebaiknya jangan di dapur, di kamar sana! Merusak pemandangan saja!" Ucapan sinis Jongin membuat Sehun menghentikan aksinya. Lalu dengan marah, Jongin pergi ke kamarnya.

"Eum, ayo kita lanjutkan acara masak nya" ajak Kyungsoo yang melihat keheningan.

"Baiklah chagi". Mereka melanjutkan memasak dan memakan masakannya dengan saling suap, setelah selesai Sehun mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya.

Dilain tempat, Jongin merasakan sakit yang melihat Kyungsoo berciuman panas dengan adiknya, Sehun.

"Ada apa aku ini?! Kenapa aku membayangkan Kyungsoo itu Dio! Sadar Jongin! Sadar! Dan kau tidak boleh menyukainya!" Tegas Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

~~OuO~~

Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Hunsoo? Dan apakah Jongin bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak menyukai Kyungsoo?

To Be Continued

Gimana? Gaje kah? Hehe, don't forget to review guys, terus comment apa kekurangan di ff saya. Saya memang masih amateur. Thx for watched. XOXO chap selanjutnya habis lebaran ya!


End file.
